Coquilles
by Ongi
Summary: " Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. , murmura Will Graham pour lui-même, exhalant un nuage de buée dans l'air hivernal. Malgré ses gants, il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau en laine." - [Challenge de Septembre - Collectif NONAME] - AU sur l'émission "L'amour est dans le pré" / mais présence de personnages de la saison 3. - Classé T pour l'instant.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir!**

 **Voici ma participation au Challenge de Septembre pour le Collectif NONAME.**

 **Le thème était : "Votre personnage participe à Top Chef. (Ou une autre émission de cuisine ou de télé-réalité en général, que ce soit en tant que participant, juge, etc...)"**

 **Voilà donc un p'tit prologue auquel** **succédera quatre chapitres.**

 **(Par contre, faudra être patient parce qu'en plus d'être une tortue de l'écriture, j'ai pas mal de projets en cours (Dont I Was Born Sick pour ceux qui lisent.) sans compter que je vais participer au NaNoWriMo au mois de novembre... Rassurez-vous tout de même, le premier chapitre est quasiment bouclé!)**

 **J'espère que ce minuscule prologue vous plaira!**

 **Merci de me lire!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **...**

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque Will gara sa voiture dans l'allée. Toujours assis derrière le volant, il prit le temps de détacher son holster de sa ceinture pour ranger le pistolet dans son sac. Ses lunettes en équilibre sur le bout de son nez retombèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il claqua la portière. Ses chiens commencèrent à aboyer dès que le gravier grisa sous ses pieds et il savoura le chatouillement agréable d'être chez soi.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de gravir les quelques marches du perron que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'une fillette brune se précipita sur lui, le ceignant à la taille dans une étreinte ferme. Les chiens gambadaient autour d'eux, joyeux, chacun essayant d'attirer son attention d'un jappement ou d'un coup de museau.

Il sentait la joue de la fillette se frotter à son ventre comme l'aurait fait un chat et, attendrit, il caressa doucement ses cheveux longs. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour le regarder d'un air grave qui lui était propre, la cicatrice longiligne et pâle dessinant un sourire insolite sur son cou.

« Bonsoir Abigail. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Elle hocha la tête et son regard bleu si sérieux le questionna à son tour.

« Ma journée était bien. Un peu fatigante. Tu m'as manqué. », répondit-il avec tendresse en replaçant une longue mèche de cheveux châtains.

Elle hocha de la tête à nouveau. Ses doigts potelés d'enfant exécutèrent quelques gestes précis et gracieux et Will s'en voulut d'hésiter encore sur leur signification, après des semaines passées avec Abigail.

« Hannibal a fait à manger ? », demanda-t-il plus qu'autre chose, incertain.

Les lèvres de la petite fille se retroussèrent sur des dents blanches et minuscules en un rire silencieux et Will se sentit ridiculement heureux. Il eut une pensée presque affectueuse pour cette émission de télé-réalité débile, _L'amour est dans le pré_ , qui l'avait conduit là où il en était à présent.

La petite main d'Abigail le sortit de ses pensées en se glissant dans la sienne et elle le guida à l'intérieur de la demeure d'un pas enthousiaste. Les chiens rentrèrent dès que Will les siffla et la porte se referma sur la chaleur d'un foyer et une délicieuse odeur de viande grillée.


	2. I - De Givre

**Coquilles**

...

 _ **Chapitre I - De Givre**_

...

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. », murmura Will Graham pour lui-même, exhalant un nuage de buée dans l'air hivernal.

Malgré ses gants, il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau en laine. Une écharpe autour du cou et les muscles raidis par le froid, il contemplait l'étendue glacée et poudreuse qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

Il n'était là que depuis deux jours plus quelques heures, et la neige avait commencé à tomber peu après leur arrivée. A présent, la moindre surface un tant soit peu plane en était recouverte.

Will profitait d'être seul quelques secondes. Entre Chiyoh, Hannibal Lecter et l'équipe de tournage – dont l'insupportable Freddie Lounds, l'animatrice du show, et l'imbu caméraman Frederick Chilton – il lui avait semblé ne pas avoir un seul instant de répit, pour simplement se poser et remettre ses pensées en ordre. D'autant plus que le premier jour lui avait donné l'impression de remonter à contre-courant les chutes du Niagara **(1)** , tant ce qu'il voyait et ressentait le percutait à grands remous chaotiques.

Il avait bien conscience de ne pas s'être montré sous son jour le plus charmant, jusque-là. Pas qu'il se fut montré impoli ou grossier, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes, mais comme toujours les réactions et les émotions de ses semblables lui paraissaient exagérées et insensées. Will Graham avait toujours été mal à l'aise et maladroit en relations humaines et sociales, du plus loin qu'il puisse lui-même s'en souvenir.

Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Jack Crawford pour l'inscrire à cette mascarade de téléréalité ? Certes, l'idée venait de sa femme, Phyllis 'Bella' Crawford, en rémission d'un cancer du poumon gauche, qui ne savait plus quoi inventer pour se distraire de sa convalescence.

Jack était son coéquipier depuis près de deux ans, et Will avait finalement cédé – après presque un an et trois mois de collaboration et une douzaine d'invitations à dîner – et rencontré Mme Crawford. Il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à recevoir les compliments de Phyllis, – qui lui souriait avec bienveillance dès lors de leur premier repas ensemble – le remerciant d'épauler son mari lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous deux parachutés en mission sur le terrain.

Ce dîner-là s'était déroulé sans incident notable, à part la réserve exacerbée de Will, et il n'avait trouvé aucune excuse pour les dîners suivants – ayant épuisé, malgré sa considérable et vaste imagination, toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour refuser les douze invitations précédentes.

 _Un de mes amis est malade._

 _Un de mes chiens est malade._

 _Je suis malade._

 _J'ai déjà quelque chose, vendredi soir._

 _Je pars en week-end à la montagne, c'est prévu depuis une éternité, navré._

 _Je suis trop fatigué pour être de bonne compagnie ce soir._

 _J'ai un rapport que je veux terminer au plus vite._

 _J'ai rendez-vous chez le dentiste._

 _Ma voiture est tombée en panne sur la route, je dois appeler un dépanneur, non vraiment, dînez sans moi, je ne pourrais me libérer que dans trois heures, au plus tôt._

 _C'est l'anniversaire de mort de mon père aujourd'hui, je dois absolument faire six heures de route pour aller déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe._

 _J'ai un dégât des eaux._

 _Mon congélateur m'a lâché, il faut que je m'occupe de le réparer si je ne veux pas perdre toute la nourriture que j'ai à l'intérieur._

Will ne se considérait pourtant pas comme un menteur, mais il était vrai que, à son avis, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour échapper à un peu de temps en société. Et ce, même s'il devait évoquer son défunt paternel – chose qu'il évitait le plus possible, ayant eu avec son père des relations plus que calamiteuses du vivant de celui-ci – pour la cause. Etre en société était réellement une véritable plaie, pour Will Graham.

Bref, les Crawford étaient la principale raison de son séjour d'une semaine à l'élevage d'héliciculture Nakama, le forçant à faire preuve de _sociabilité_ – ce simple mot résonnait comme un gros mot dans l'esprit de Will.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait cloîtré dans sa maisonnette, seulement entouré de ses chiens, en ayant bien évidemment débranché sonnette et téléphones.

Seulement voilà, Phyllis Crawford était devenue, pendant sa convalescence, accro à cette émission de téléréalité « L'amour est dans le pré. » – un nom ridicule selon l'avis de Will – et, en voyant Chiyoh Nakama, « _une adorable jeune femme qui vous conviendrait à merveille, Will ! »_ , elle l'avait obligé à lui écrire une lettre, qu'elle l'avait ensuite forcé à envoyer à la production de l'émission.

Will avait obtempéré dans le seul espoir d'arrêter le harcèlement dont il faisait l'objet. Ne s'étant montré ni très enthousiaste, ni très intéressé et intéressant, il ne s'était réellement pas attendu à être sélectionné pour le rendez-vous à Paris.

S'il avait été surpris d'être choisi par Mlle Nakama pour la rencontre sur Paris, il était littéralement tombé des nues lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle l'avait élu pour passer une semaine chez elle, en compagnie d'un deuxième courtisan.

Durant le rendez-vous sur Paris, c'est à peine s'il avait répondu ou montré un intérêt quelconque à la jeune femme. Et s'il avait articulé quelques mots, c'était avec une réticence marquée et d'une froide politesse.

La demoiselle avait sans doute dû choisir ses deux prétendants au délit de belle gueule ou au charisme. Will ne s'attribuait pas de lui-même le terme « beau » – et encore moins celui de « mignon », il était au-delà de ces considérations bassement superficielles, de toute façon – mais c'était un qualificatif qui revenait souvent dans la bouche des quelques personnes féminines de son entourage (A savoir, Phyllis, Beverly, une de leur collègue à Jack et lui. Bon sang, même Brian Zeller, l'assistant du département de la police scientifique avait dit son mot sur le sujet, et s'était mis à rougir dès qu'il avait réalisé que Will se trouvait juste à côté.)

Il se qualifiait encore moins de charismatique que de beau. En admettant donc qu'il était beau, la palme du charisme revenait sans conteste au Dr. Hannibal Lecter, son « rival » dans la « conquête » du cœur de Mlle Nakama.

En rencontrant pour la première fois le Dr. Lecter, Will avait été submergé par l'apparence soignée, policée et l'aura imposante de celui-ci. Will n'avait tout d'abord pas réussi à qualifier le Dr. Lecter de beau – pommettes trop prononcées, yeux trop enfoncés, sourcils quasi-inexistants, et bouche étrangement plissée en ce qui semblait être un sourire poli mais que Will devinait quelque peu narquois – puis il s'était ravisé. L'homme était d'une telle prestance qu'il était impossible à ignorer et, une fois familier des traits si caractéristiques, Will devait bien reconnaître qu'il classait désormais l'homme dans la case « beauté atypique et exotique ».

Pas que Will ait jamais eu un quelconque intérêt romantique ou sexuel pour les hommes.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'imaginait embrasser la belle Alana Bloom depuis près de quatre ans, dès le jour-même où il l'avait rencontré, après tout. Sans compter qu'Alana, en plus d'être une femme magnifique et intelligente, était vétérinaire. L'idée-même que Will se faisait de la femme parfaite.

Will se souvenait encore de leur rencontre, alors qu'il avait emmené Winston – qui avait mal à la patte – au cabinet habituel. La secrétaire l'avait redirigé vers Alana, puisque le Dr. Gideon était débordé. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez son ancien vétérinaire depuis lors.

Toujours était-il que Chiyoh Nakama était en réalité une sorte d'ermite qui, sans être gothique, s'habillait toujours de noir, semblait sinistre et cajolait du matin au soir ses précieux gastéropodes. Will trouvait cela quelque peu malsain, d'ailleurs, de caresser chaque coquille avec délicatesse et amour chaque jour pour mieux les consommer ensuite.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé que le Dr. Lecter était aussi fade et terne que la jeune femme. Psychiatre – mot, oh combien, haïssable dans l'esprit de Will – toujours vêtu d'un costume complet et luxueux – Ils étaient à la campagne, bon sang ! – pompeux, hautain et présomptueux. Will avait même répugné à lui serrer la main lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, deux jours auparavant, révulsé par la platitude et le côté lisse de l'homme, détestant jusqu'à son accent à couper au couteau qui laissait deviner des origines d'Europe de l'Est.

Le petit-déjeuner du matin même l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Ces deux derniers jours, Chiyoh avait décidé de leur montrer l'étendue de ses talents de cuisinière. Qui étaient quasiment inexistants du point de vue de Will. Tout était soit fade, soit trop cuit et épicé. Il avait échangé un regard alarmé avec le Dr. Lecter par-dessus son assiette et avait tenté de faire bonne figure. Alors qu'en réalité, il n'aurait même pas donné… _ça_ à manger à ses chiens.

Le Dr. Lecter avait pris les choses en main à l'aube du troisième jour, Will le retrouvant attelé à la tâche dès son réveil. Il avait noté l'air pincé et insatisfait du Dr. Lecter lorsque celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'ils auraient des crêpes au sucre et aux pommes caramélisées, et pourtant Will n'avait jamais mangé de crêpes plus légères et savoureuses. Ou peut-être l'impression qu'il en avait, après deux jours de repas ignobles ?

Mlle Nakama avait eu également l'air impressionnée et admirative, alors Will estimait que ce n'était pas seulement lui qui imaginait les talents culinaires du Dr. Lecter.

Dr. Lecter qui avait eu l'air dépité malgré leurs compliments et qui leur avait promis un vrai festin pour le déjeuner. Il était donc parti depuis plus d'une heure, acheté tous les ingrédients dont il pourrait avoir besoin (Le manque d'ingrédients dans la cuisine de Mlle Nakama étant la principale raison du désappointement du Docteur, le matin-même.) et Will s'était retrouvé en tête-à-tête avec Chiyoh Nakama – sous les yeux avides de Freddie Lounds et Frederick Chilton qui semblaient convaincus qu'un scoop (A comprendre, un quelconque rapport romantique, physique, sexuel.) allait se produire entre eux.

Ils avaient été cruellement déçus en voyant que leurs deux tourtereaux s'observaient avec une politesse froide (Surtout du côté de Will, à vrai dire. Mlle Nakama avait eu l'air de vouloir converser, et Will la voyait se retourner le cerveau, cherchant un sujet de conversation.). Heureusement pour lui, Jack l'avait appelé. Un cas donnait du fil à retors au commissariat depuis quelques jours et Crawford avait bien besoin de son _agent_ _spécial_ , comme ils s'amusaient à l'appeler au poste.

Will s'était excusé auprès de Mlle Nakama, avait ignoré les protestations de Lounds et s'était penché sur l'affaire avec soulagement.

Il avait entendu vaguement que Chiyoh allait s'occuper de ses escargots. Le duo comique – Lounds et Chilton – était parti peu après, assurant qu'ils reviendraient vite, une course à faire, blablabla. Mais Will suspectait davantage une partie de jambes en l'air, dans les bois, à l'arrière du 4x4 de Lounds.

Il avait envoyé ses conclusions à Jack, celui-ci s'excusant encore une fois de le déranger durant ses vacances romantiques – Will ne se faisait vraiment pas cette idée-là du romantisme, mais Jack pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait – et il était sorti, n'en pouvant plus d'être enfermé dans l'intérieur triste et vieillot de Chiyoh Nakama.

La neige avait crissé sous ses semelles et il avait automatiquement pensé à ses chiens, en pension chez Alana pour la semaine _romantique_ , les voyant presque s'ébattre joyeusement dans la poudreuse. Puis ses pensées avaient dérivé jusqu'à cet instant précis, où il vit le taxi qui ramenait le Dr. Lecter remonter l'étroit chemin qui menait jusqu'à la maison Nakama.

Will piétina dans la neige, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait s'enquérir du Dr. Lecter et lui proposer son aide avec les courses. Il débattit du sujet avec lui-même alors que le taxi se garait à quelques mètres de lui. Le Dr. Lecter en sortit, et fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Will et lui lança, dans un sourire narquois, comme s'il devinait son combat intérieur :

« Puis-je solliciter votre aide avec quelques paquets, Will ? »

Son prénom quelque peu déformé par l'accent prononcé le surprit mais il acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, Dr. Lecter. »

L'homme eut un sourire qui fit frissonner Will jusque dans ses os et, lui tendant deux sacs **(2)** emplis de vivres, répliqua d'un air matois :

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hannibal. »

* * *

 **(1)** Pour la blague, les chutes du Niagara sont le lieu où se déroule la série Wonderfalls, qui a également été créée par Bryan Fuller et dans laquelle Caroline Dhavernas tient le rôle principal. Cette série est assez wtf et totalement hilarante, de mon point de vue (et en plus y a Lee Pace qui joue dedans! 3)

 **(2)** Juste un mot pour **Sana** : OUI, j'ai mis SAC. Mais j'avoue que j'ai failli mettre poche, et ce n'est qu'en pensant à toi que je me suis ravisée x)

* * *

 **C'était donc le premier chapitre de Coquilles.**

 **J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous a plu, malgré les très probables coquilles (ahahahaha, ce que je suis drôle ce soir) qui parsèment le texte...**

 **Je fais corriger ça dès que possible!**

 **J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous en revanche (enfin, elle ne sera mauvaise que si vous aimez cette histoire), c'est que je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire la suite et la poster avant... fin décembre, mi-janvier, minimum.**

 **Les raisons sont bien simples:**

 **1\. En novembre, je vais participer au NaNoWriMo et je n'écrirais sur quasiment rien d'autre qu'une de mes histoires originales. (Je suis folle, je sais.)**

 **2\. Malgré le NaNo, je veux essayer de participer quand même aux Challenges du Collectif NONAME (Parce que pour l'instant j'ai participé à tous les Challenges, et que l'idée de les faire tous - même si ça sonne horriblement arrogant - me plaît bien.) donc même si je me cantonne qu'à des minis drabbles, ça me fait toujours ça en plus du NaNo.**

 **3\. A côté de ces projets d'écriture, j'ai aussi une vie, dont notamment mes études... x)**

 **4\. Y a pas de 4 en fait.**

 **...**

 **Bref, je vous demande pardon si vous aimez bien cette histoire que vous vouliez la suite au plus vite, parce que ce ne sera pas le cas.**

 **Je compte bien terminer cette fanfic, rassurez-vous, et j'ai toutes les idées dans ma petite tête, donc elle ne restera pas inachevée.**

 **C'est juste qu'il vous faudra patienter pendant environ deux mois pour avoir la suite...**

 **Après tout, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais pas sadique... 3**

 **...**

 **Merci énormément pour m'avoir lu et merci infiniment si vous aimez!**


End file.
